1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to recording and/or reproducing apparatus for use with a flexible storage medium, such as a non-rigid disk. More particularly, the invention relates to a stabilizer device supported in relation to a magnetic head for maintaining an effective interface between the head and a magnetic storage medium.
2. Brief Description of the Drawings
The prior art and the invention will be described in relation to the drawings, in which:
FIGS. 1A and 1B are charts showing current draw on the drive motor for a coated glass stabilizer (prior art) and a ceramic stabilizer formed of barium titanate in accordance with the invention;
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a stabilizer exhibiting low drag according to the invention and arranged at a negative attack angle in relation to a moving medium;
FIG. 3 is a plan view of the stabilizer of FIG. 2, as seen through the medium;
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view of the stabilizer of FIG. 2, showing in particular its penetration into the nominal plane of the moving medium;
FIGS. 5A and 5B are detailed views of a leading edge portion of the stabilizer of FIG. 4, one showing the interface between the medium and the stabilizer and the other showing the angular configuration of the leading edge; and
FIG. 6 is a plan view similar to FIG. 3 but of a stabilizer that supports a dual-track thin film head.